Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor light emitting element.
Background of Invention
A semiconductor light emitting device capable of emitting an appropriate luminescent color by applying a wavelength conversion member onto a surface of the semiconductor light emitting element has been developed.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a semiconductor light emitting device provided with a dome-shaped phosphor-containing layer formed on an upper surface of a semiconductor device by dropping a wavelength conversion member onto the upper surface of the semiconductor device. The semiconductor light emitting device includes at least one corner portion on a light-emitting face of the semiconductor layer. In order to prevent color irregularity from being generated due to ununiformity of a film thickness of the wavelength conversion member, a film thickness of the phosphor-containing layer becomes thinner from a center portion of the semiconductor layer to an outer edge thereof and provided with a non-radiative portion of which at least one corner portion is irradiated with light.
In other words, the light emitting device of the Patent Literature 1 is directed to, in consideration with such a problem that a wavelength conversion member would not sufficiently spread to each corner portion of the semiconductor light emitting element to wet therearound when applying the wavelength conversion member by means of a dispenser, the semiconductor light emitting device provided with the non-radiative portion formed thereon so as not to irradiate light to the corner portion, thereby preventing the color irregularity from being generated.
[Patent Literature 1]
JP 2010-92897 A
However, since the semiconductor light emitting device disclosed in Patent Literature 1 is only provided with a light impeding portion and a non-radiative portion at a corner portion of the semiconductor layer, so that a wavelength of the light emitted from a luminescent layer, the luminescent layer exposing to a side surface of the semiconductor layer, would not be converted, resulting in generation of the color irregularity. A distance passing through the wavelength conversion member differs between the light emitted from the side surface of the luminescent layer and the light emitted from the upper surface of the semiconductor layer, so that the color irregularity is generated.